


Suffer The Children

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marlon and Brody live!, Screw Lilly!, alternate deaths, raiders attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: The raiders attacked, but there are many interesting new factors. Brody, is alive, as is Marlon. Both are suffering the guilt of their past actions. After the whole Marlon ordeal, Clementine goes out to check perimeter with Louis, Aasim, and Rosie. While there...she's reunited with an old face. With these new factors will the fate of the students change? Or were they doomed from the beginning?





	1. Take The Dog On A Walk

The sun had started setting just barely when the four set out. The four being Clementine, Louis, Aasim, and the school's loyal dog Rosie. Clem glanced back at Louis, releasing a sigh. "How are you doing Louis?" She asked. The musical boy looked up a bit in surprise, not expecting this. "It's... it's fucked up. All of this is." Louis breathed out. "That's putting it lightly." Aasim scoffed. Clem glared at the two boys out of the corner of her eye, following Rosie as she sniffed around.

Things seemed some how more tense than they did last night. And they really were. After the big fight, everyone tried to get some sleep. But the peace didn't last long. Clem woke up to arguing, and considering how that nearly ended last night, she hurried outside with AJ. It wasn't surprising to find Marlon and Brody getting yelled at by a group of students. Mitch being the most vocal of them. All went along the lines of how he gave away the twins, put them in danger, even threatened to give away more of them. Things only got uglier from there when Violet suggested an idea. 

A vote. Based on whether or not Brody and Marlon would stay or not. The two stayed in just barely thanks to Clem's vote. It had mostly been for Brody, but if raider's were going to come back, they'd need all the help they could get.

"That's over with, okay?" Clem spoke attempting to keep the peace, "We need to focus on making sure we're safe.". Aasim sighed, nodding. Louis muttered under his breathe, but followed Clementine none the less. Rosie sniffed the air a bit more, before letting out a growl. "Shit." Aasim quickly readied an arrow. Before he could fire, a gun went off. "What?!" Louis gasped out in alarm. Clem quickly rushed to cover behind some trees, Louis and Aasim right behind her. Looking at the two boys and the growling dog, Clementine slowly rounded the corner, peaking to see who had fired at them. 

Much to her surprise it was the man from before, at the train station. How though?! She pushed him through the window. A scowl crossed the girl's features, noticing the missing arm. Of fucking course. 

"Now come out. I saw a couple of you on the road. How long you think you can hide?" Abel taunted. Louis looked at Clem in alarm. "That's the guy..?" He whispered. Clementine slowly nodded, glaring at the man. Aasim readied his bow once more, aiming to the man. "Just say the word." He spoke. Clem shook her head, pulling at her knife and lunging at the man. She yelped as he grapped her neck, and she wasted no time kicking him in the leg, successfully knocking him down. Amber eyes glared fiercely at the man, knife tight in her grip. "Tough little bitch, aren't you?" Abel let out a soft chuckle.

She opened her mouth, when a gun pressed against the back of her neck, making her go wide eyed. The two boys gasped in shock, seeing this. Abel stood up, smirking as Clem rose her hands up. Louis gasped as Abel struck her in the gut with the butt of his gun, and stepped out of cover. "Louis!" Aasim exclaimed, stepping out as well. Clem gasped, groaning as a boot was pressed against her neck. Abel quickly aimed his gun at the boys, making his way to the boys. "Saw you at the train station. Made some real noise." Abel scoffed, striking Louis in the face with the gun. "No-!" Aasim yelped being hit as well. "Don't!" Clem shouted, watching both the boys land on the ground. Oh god, where had Rosie gone?!

Both boys grunted as they were lifted up off the ground, their weapons on the floor. Aasim muttered a bunch of swears in Urdu, that was what he said his natural native language was since he was Pakistani. "Muttering foreign gibberish now are you?" Abel sneered, poking his gun at the two boys backs, "She's a fighter. Don't know much about these two though.". The female with Abel rolled her eyes, looking down at Clem, gun still at her head.

"We're looking for a kid, runs a community around here." Louis went wide eyed, glancing at Aasim in concern. The other teen shook his head, gesturing Louis to stay silent. "Goes by Marlon." Abel spoke. Louis took a nervous gulp, this was fucking back. Really bad. "I don't know what your talking about." Clem hissed out. Abel looked at his partner, a smirk as his face as he took hold of Aasim's left arm, holding it up at an angle. "What are you doing..?" Louis breathed out. "Wanna stay alive, i'd advise you keep that trap shut." Abel warned. "I'll ask one last time. Take us to your community." The woman demanded. "Go...rot in hell." Clem hissed out.

Growling, the woman looked at Abel. He nodded, pulling Aasim's arm back at a painful angle. A yell of shock escaped the teens lips, making the other two look in shock. Aasim yelled more, hissing as Able pushed harder on his arm. Clementine's eyes widened, before glaring. "Let him go! I'll tell you everything!" Clem pleaded. Abel smirked letting Aasim go, "That's all I wanted to hear.". Aasim fell to the dirt, hissing in pain holding his arm. "You okay man?" Louis asked crouching down to his level. "I'll live..." Aasim grunted, rubbing his arm.

Clem gasped as she was flipped over, now on her back, finally allowed to look at the female raider. When she did, she was shocked. Familiarity was there. but she couldn't pin it down exactly. The woman's eyes widened, shocked. Clearly she recognized Clementine as well. "Clementine, it's you?" She asked.

The two boys with her looked up immediately in confusion, Clementine knew this crazy bitch?!

"It's me...Lilly." She spoke. Clem glared at the woman, pushing herself up. "I don't give a fuck you evil bitch." Clem spat out. "Damnnnn." Louis breathed out. Yeah this situation was scary, but god damn Clem took no prisoners! Lilly glared back, "I see Lee isn't with you. He must be dead then.". Louis gaped, seeing the pain on Clementine's face. He remembered when she told them how she had to kill him. "Heh, he probably died protecting you. Just like you'll die protecting these kids." Lilly taunted, walking to Clem. Aasim glared, standing besides Louis. "They'll slow you down eventually.". "We don't work like that!" Louis stated, glared.

Lilly glared at the teen girl, and shook her head. "We don't have time for this." Abel growled. "Help us, Clementine." Lilly spoke. "Are you insane?" Louis glared. "Help? Help you kidnap some more kids?!" Clementine retorted. "Not a couple. Every single one of you." Abel stated. "No fucking way!" Aasim exclaimed. Lilly walked between the boys and Clem, "We'll take you back to Delta to join our people. We have walls, we have solar panels, and we have to grow our food." Lilly explained, "All we need is for you to go back and convince your friends to join us. No one will be harmed.". No will be harmed her ass.

"I'm not Marlon." Clementine stated, making Louis cringe slightly. That was still his best friend. "Then how about this, we take Indian boy here, right now." Aasim yelped in pain as Abel pulled his arm back, yanking him back. "Aasim!" Clementine exclaimed. Clem bit her lip, and noticed Rosie peaking out of the bushes, behind her was surprisingly Marlon and Violet. So that's where she went! Aasim or Louis must've told her to get back up.

The blonde boys eyes widened seeing the situation they were in, especially that his best friend was it. Marlon made eye contact with Clementine, alarmed seeing the raiders again. Violet glared at him, holding up his bow, and drawing back an arrow. Guess Marlon was still on weapon ban after he attempted to hurt Brody last night.

"SHOOT!" Clem shouted, cupping her hands together. Lilly turned around to later, yelling as Violet released the arrow, being pierced in the shoulder. Abel threw off Aasim, turning to the two. The one armed man rose his gun, firing it. A pained yell exited Marlon's lips as the bullet tore through his arm. "Marlon!" Louis exclaimed. Violet looked shocked, then to the three. "Go, we'll meet you at the school!" Clem shouted, grabbing her knife quickly. With some hesitance, both teens ran, Rosie chasing after them.

"Come on!" Louis helped Aasim off the floor, picking up Chairles and running. Aasim barely snatched his bow up in time, following the two. The three teens ran as fast as they could, Lilly and Abel firing behind them. "Shit, he hit Marlon!" Louis exclaimed. " We'll about them when we get back to the school! Keep going!" Aasim panted, running through the darkening forest. Gun fire rang around them, and Clem was surprised to hear a yelp of pain. She turned around, shocked seeing Louis on all fours, his olive shirt and light brown jacket slowly turning red. "Crap, come on!" She pulled him up to his feet, getting him running again. The three of them ran as fast as they could, Lilly and Abel right at their heels. Gun fire continued ringing around them, the three teens trying to desperately get away from the gun fire as they weaved through the forest.

Jumping over logs, weaving through trees, it ended up being a slow forming herd that separated them from the two. "Watch out!" Aasim shouted, firing at some walkers. Louis grunted, swinging Chairles at one, nearly falling over in the process. "Just keep moving, don't stop!" Clem panted out, stabbing a walker in the head. After some close calls, they all managed to make it away from the herd, continuing to the school.

Louis grunted in pain, gripping his side, doing his best to stay in pace with them. "Hold on Louis, your gonna be fine." There was clear worry in his tone. Louis put on a pained smile, "I knew you cared Aasim..." Louis gritted his teeth together, one hand clamped on his wound, the other gripping his weapon. After what felt like ages, the school came into view, and the three busted through the gates collapsing to the ground panting.


	2. Buckshot

"Ruby!" Clementine shouted, running into the admin building. Aasim was right behind her, having Louis lean on him. "Just hold on dude, hold on." Aasim attempted to comfort him, helping the boy walk. "Ruby!" Clem shouted again, looking around noticing Tenn on the staircase. Tennesse looked up in alarm, especially after seeing Louis' injury. "Did the raiders do that too?" The boy asked, standing up. Wait, too? Christ, that's right, bel shot Marlon too!

"Tenn where's Ruby at?" Aasim quickly asked, shuddering at the feeling of Louis' blood seep through his clothes. Such an uncomfortable feeling. Tenn quickly pointed farther up the stairs, making Clem utter a quick thank you as she helped Aasim guide Louis upstairs. Pained groaned left the boys lips, grunting as he was continously moved. "Keep breathing, we're here." Clem spoke, hoping to comfort him. A pained smile grew on his face, making her somewhat relieved.

Violet leaned against the the wall right next to the headmaster's office, the girls eyes widening upon seeing the three. "Holy fuck." She gasped seeing them, especially seeing Louis' injury. Quickly waving them after her, Violet made her way into the headmaster's office. Marlon hissed in pain, letterman jacket off for once as Ruby checked his wound. Thankfully the bullet only grazed his arm, if had been a few more inches though... and they may have had to dig another grave. Brody stood nearby, a pacing nervously. Fuck, they were here. They were really here, the raiders were gonna come and take them, just like they did with the twins!

Brody let out a gasp of alarm, seeing Violet rushing in. "Step aside princess, we got bigger issuses." Violet snapped at Marlon. Ruby scowled a bit, "I know ya don't like him, but I'm still patching his arm. ". Violet ignored her, looking back. The redheaded girl gasped seeing Clem and Aasim stumbling in, Louis in their grasp. "Oh my god, those raiders shot him too?!" Ruby gasped. Marlon stood stunned, shocked seeing his best friend like this. He didn't need to be told twice to move. Grimacing at the pain in his shoulder, he stayed quiet, knowing what Louis was going through was way worse. "Get him on the desk, gently, gently." Ruby instructed carefully. Clementine and Aasim did just that, lifting Louis onto the desk. The boy weakly grunted in pain, eyes shut tightly in pain. Clementine had to admit, for someone who lived behind gates this entire time and had never been shot, he was doing pretty damn good.

With some help from the others in the room, they managed to get Louis' signature jacket off...fucking thing was nearly glued on from the blood. Rolling up the olive sweater he wore, Ruby grimaced, looking at the buckshot wound. "Christ." She said, seeing the three seperate shrapnel pieces imbedded into the wounds. Louis let out a weak shudder, seeing the injury. Marlon frowned looking at his best friend, "What can I do to help?". Clem looked at him for a moment, before pulling out her knife. "You and Violet hold him down, I'm gonna take it out." Clem breathed out, walking to Louis' side. "Are you sure?" Aasim asked. "I'm the only one that can." Clem thought out loud, gripping knife as she looked at her injured friend sadly. Louis, so sweet and funny, damnit, it shouldn't have been him that got shot....

Giving him a sympathetic to him, Clem began to dig out the bullet pieces with her knife, pushing the pieces out with her knife. A gasp of pain parted his lips, Louis out shaky gasps. "It'll be okay Louis, just breathe." Violet spoke, the blood loss was just barely keeping him conscious enough to stop him from yelling. Clem let out a relieved sigh, working on the next shrapnel piece, and then finally, got the last peace out. "Thank fuck..." Clem breathed out, back away for Ruby to do her magic. Looking at Louis, she slowly turned to the others. "We need to talk.".

Everyone besides Louis and Ruby met up downstairs in the admin building, some more nervous than others. It made sense once they all heard everything Clem and Aasim had to say. "Their fucking back...I knew it, I knew it." Brody whimpered, biting her nails. "They want to put a bunch of kids in a war? What the fuck?!" Mitch growled out. "What are we gonna do?" Tennesse nervously asked. Clementine looked at the group, then reached into her back pocket, pulling out the map. "Still kept that on you?" Marlon asked. "Why get rid of a good map?" She questioned, looking at the map, laying it out on the picnic table for everyone to see.

Observing the map, Clementine pointed at different sections of the map. "There. There's plenty areas where we can improve our defenses." Clementine stated. "Whatever isn't pinned down inside, we can use to block the front gates. Like desks, tables, furniture, that shit." Violet pointed out. "Yeah, but what if they try climbing our walls?" Aasim asked. "Then we put defenses on the wall." Clem responded. Brody took a moment to think, before getting an idea. "The green house, it's got plenty of barb wire that we can line the walls with...hopefully it'll stop em from goin' around." Brody seemed to be slowly relaxing, now that the group was working together to make a plan to stop the raiders. Marlon seemed a bit hesitant at the thought of returning to the greenhouse...but he understood why they had to go back. "Okay. Mitch, your coming with me to the greenhouse. Ruby will come too since she knows most about the greenhouse." Brody spoke. "I'll help gather furniture...gotta be useful..." Marlon breathed out. "Violet, Omar, and I will help you with that then, Louis will too whenever he's good." Clementine explained. "Guess that leaves me with making traps with the little ones?" Aasim asked, grunting as AJ elbowed him. A small smirk grew on Clem's face before looking back down at the map.

"Alright everyone,you know your jobs. Let's get ready."


	3. Preparation

Once everyone had been instructed on what to do, they got to work. Between gathering supplies, setting up traps, or making the barricades, everyone had something to do. All hands were on deck for this.

Clementine grunted as she helped Louis and Aasim push a bunch of desk in front of the main gates. Taking a deep breathe, she took off her hat, rubbing the sweat off her face. Louis glanced at her, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't sweat it Clem, we'll be done in no time." The boy winced as the girl elbowed him, clutching his side. Shit. "Crap, sorry Louis." Clementine spoke, looking at his injury in concern. "I'm fine..." He grimaced. "You sure you don't want to stay on the side for now?" Aasim asked for the fifth time in the past hour. "Dude, if I did, people would be up my ass for not doing anything." Louis remarked, rubbing his still injured side.

Raising a brow, she glanced back to the others, wondering what they were doing. Mitch, Brody, and Ruby were just coming back from the green, carrying the barbed wire and...bags of fertilizer? What on earth were those for?Pushing aside the confusion on the fertilizer, it was good that they found the barb wire. It'd stop Lilly's people from climbing their walls. And if there was only one way in, via the front gates, they'd all be able to surround it, and hopefully fend it off. Continuing to observe, she noticed Violet praticing her aim with one of their bows, Omar doing the exact same besides her. Clem took a mental note to never insult the boy's cooking. AJ was inside, working on making all types of traps inside the buildings with Tennesse and Willy. Aasim was going to help the boys, but stopped what he was doing when Louis ended up coming outside to help out. And that left Marlon on lookout...most of the group was still uncomfortable to be around him, so this way he kept his distance.

Releasing a sigh, Clementine looked at the boy. "Louis, I don't think any of us are going to judge you for missing out on helping for a few days....you took a pretty nasty shoot after all...". Her hazel eyes traveled down to his olive green shirt. It was cleaned from blood, but the fabric was torn from the bullet holes. "Go sit down with Rosie, we'll handle it." Aasim said. Looking at the two, Louis slowly nodded, walking off to take a seat at one of the couches. Clem looked at the other boy, a clear smile on her face. Aasim folded his arms, raising a brow at her. "What?" He asked. "It's just sweet seeing you looking out for him. I mean from my previous interactions with you two, you always look aggrivated or like you hate him." She pointed out. "I don't hate..." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't hate Louis. It's just annoying how he goes by life. I mean you went hunting with us, how he played with the fucking walker.". "That is true...but I kinda like how he views things." Clem spoke.

There had been so much fucked up shit that she had gone through over the years. So much horrible shit. It was honestly a nice change of pace.

Rolling his eyes, Aasim grunted, pushing more furniture in front of the gates. Tilting her head slightly, Clementine noticed he was favoring his right arm more than the left. "How badly did Abel hurt you?" She asked. This made the boy stop for a moment, grimacing as he looked at his left arm. "It's just a bunch of bruising...nothing too serious." He winced a bit as he moved it, immediately contradicting his words. "Why not let Ruby check it out? She already patched Marlon and Louis up." Clem offered. Scarlett immediately covered the boys face, as he looked away quickly. "It's nothing." He said instantly, making her smirk a bit. So Aasim had a little crush on Ruby now, did he?

Gently winds blew, and Clem decided that was enough barricading for today. Leaving Aasim to do whatever he wanted, she walked towards their make shift shooting rang. A woosh sound passed, as a single arrow was glided through the air, hitting the target. Omar was surprisingly an impressive shot. Then again, you needed other hobbies besides cooking. Not that anyone would say it out loud to him while he was nearly making bullseyes every turn. 

Deciding it'd probably be best to leave them be, Clem made her way to the picnic tables, and laid down the map of the school. Glancing around, she took a pen out of her pant leg, and started drawing on the map. Drawing the barricade along the entrances, she glanced back. They needed to get started on the barb wire and back gate stat. No one knew how long they had, and those were the big points to work on. There could be only one way for the raiders to get in. They couldn't let them overwhelm them.

Taking the pen, she started drawing down plans of what they needed. Small swirls were drawn along the walls, the perfect location to set the barbed wire. She knew Mitch and some others would be taking care of that very soon. Observing the map a little more, she jotted some notes down for the outside. Using the back gates, they could still make it outside, and check the area out. This is where a new idea for traps. "Ruby mentioned Brody learned how to make bear trap's from her uncle's..." Clementine shuddered to herself as she wrote this down on the map near the front of the school, "Creepy...but useful when they come through the front.". Looking at the map some more, Clementine jotted down some notes, only to stop seeing Louis walking towards the watch tower.

Marlon had been so focused on keeping watch, that he nearly fell off the watchtower when Louis climbed up. "Manly scream there buddy." Louis teased, pushing himself up, standing besides him. "Shut up." Marlon gave a small smile, but it instantly faded, and he looked away. His best friend noticed immediately, walking to stand by him. "What's wrong man?" Louis asked. Marlon rolled his eyes, staring at some walkers that wandered the forest that surrounded the school. An unnatural frown tugged the corners of Louis' lips, the boy frowning at his best friend. "Marlon-". "Louis, don't okay. I don't need you fucking covering my ass. I fucked up okay?" Marlon growled out, "So I don't want you fucking acting like everything's perfect. Because news flash Louis, it isn't!'.

His anger had become worse, and only easier to trigger with all the tension from the raider attack. Louis frowned, noticing this. "You don't want me to fine. But you need me Marlon...just like I need to support you." Louis spoke. Marlon looked furious at him, but Louis had known him long enough to see the pain buried underneathe. Looking silently away, brown eyes found home at the path that led to the school. "What you did was super fucked up man. Like, really really, fucked up." Louis spoke. "Fuckin thanks." Marlon growled out. "Let me finish." Louis took a deep breathe facing him, "You fucked up, I'm not gonna deny that...but Marlon. Your my best friend...my brother. And nothing's going to change that. Your tried your best to protect us, and made a mistake. I know... Marlon, I didn't do anything while you were stressing out over all of us.". The blonde swore to God, if Louis started to blame himself for everything he'd push him over this damned wall.

"Lou-". "Dude shut up. I'm trying to be serious...what I'm saying is...wether they like it or not, we all have to look out for each other. And even if they don't like it...I got your back. Through thick and thin." Louis stated, hugging the other boy. Marlon tensed up, but slowly relaxed into the grasp, hugging him back. He needed to make sure the raider's didn't take anyone else...he couldn't be a coward anymore...


	4. The Clock Is Ticking

Two weeks had passed, and tension was rising. Everyone wanted more time on setting up but this....this was driving people insane. Brody was currently sharpening somes sticks, very anxious on everything that was coming. Clementine noticed the redheaded girls panic, and walked over to her. "Brody, you okay?" Clementine asked, making her way to the picnic tables. Hearing the girl's voice, Brody put the sharpened stick on the table, and looked up to face Clem. "Nervous as all hell. It's been what? Two weeks..?!" Brody stood up, taking a terrified breathe, "I mean, I've been freaking out about the raiders comin' back for a year now..! All that worry, and then you mention Abel. Just, christ..!". Clem folded her arms, watching the girl panic. "What if it ain't enough? What if they kill us or take us..!?" Brody shouted. "Brody. Stop and take a breathe. Panicking won't do any good. It'll just put you and the others in danger." Clementine spoke. The redhead frowned, hugging her arms.

Looking at her, Clem thought of what to do. She could either blame her since Brody was indeed a part of this, or try and support her.

Making her way over, Clementine put her hands on Brody's shoulders. "Just breathe, Brody. I know you. You never wanted this to happen, you helped me by telling me what Marlon did." Clementine explained, making the girl relax. "Well...gotta thank you too for stoppin' him from hittin me." The other responded, a small smile working it's way onto her face. Clem returned the smile, and tipped her hat to the girl. "Looks like we're even then. Now just take it easy. We need you focused when we take those raider's down." Clementine stated. Brody nodded, and Clementine went to leave, when she was called back by the girl. "Clementine...thank you. For everything, I get some of the others were iffy on you, but we do need you." Brody spoke. This made her smile as she left.

Continuing to make her rounds around the courtyard, she spotted Louis and Marlon praticing their aim. God...Louis really sucked. "Try aiming a little higher." Marlon offered, tipping the bow up for his friend. "Try aiming a little higher." Louis mimicked, sticking his tongue out at Marlon. "Wow, I'm trying to help you with your shit aim." Marlon smirked, putting his hands on his hip. "You try aiming a bow while shoot." Louis shut up seeing the scowl on Marlon's face. Righttttt.

"Are you two gonna bicker all day or make out? I'd like to get the results for my bet with Mitch already." Clementine teased, walking over to the boys. Louis chuckled at the look on Marlon's face, heck even Clem cracked a smile at the blonde boys look of anger and annoyance. "Smile more, or is that three dollar smile to painful to pull off?" Clem spoke, making Louis burst into laughter. "Shut the fuck up man." Marlon glared, making the two chuckle more.

Rolling her eyes, she watched them do target practice. "Wow Louis, you're pretty bad." Clem spoke, folding her arms over her chest. Louis pouted, trying one more time, and hit the dirt before him. "Damnit." Louis sighed out, shaking his head slowly, "Can't I just use Chairles?". "Louis, your still not 100%. It'd be really bad if you tore your stitches right before the raiders come." She stated, pulling her arms apart. "It's better than this. Because when those raiders come, it won't matter when the come in here, stealing us, killing us, or taking us." Louis sighed out, lowering the bow. "Their not gonna take anyone...not this time..." Marlon sighed out. Clementine looked at the blonde, and Louis. "Hey, Marlon, can we talk for a bit?" Clem asked, looking at him slightly annoyed. Marlon was a bit worried, and Louis was too, but hid it behind a smile. "Bring him back alive." Louis spoke, watching them walk away.

Pulling Marlon to the side, Clem looked at Marlon. "What is it?" he asked. Clem took a deep breathe, looking at him as she rested a hand on her hip. "Me and some others have been talking about the vote." Clem sighed out. The vote...was extremely complicated. Aasim, Louis, Ruby, and surprisingly Tenn were trying to keep him in. While Violet, Mitch, Willy, and AJ wanted him gone. Brody was finally allowed to stay due to the factor she wasn't as heavily involved in this entire situation like Marlon was. Violet really wanted Brody gone, but the others out voted her on Brody staying. And then that left Clementine as the last voter for Marlon staying or not. 

"Let me guess, you voted me-" "I've abstained my vote until the raiders attack." Her words surprised him. "You...what?" He gaped. Clem shook her head, "I'd make my vote after the fight. If you can prove your prove yourself useful, I promise to keep you." Clementine spoke, "But don't you fucking dare think that this makes me forgive you. What you did was disgusting.". Marlon slowly nodded, a looked of regret on his face. "I will...I promise." Marlon spoke. "You better...because I don't want to hurt him because of your fuck up." Clem glanced at Louis. Marlon glanced back, watching the other grimace in pain. "He already has been...." He muttered, rubbing his arm in pain. Clem looked as well, watching Louis rub his side. Watching him get shot....it stilll scared her...

Finally leaving the two boys alone, she continued walking around to check on the others. As she did, she walked past the school gates, stopping and going wide eyed. To her shock a figure stood near the gates, it looked like a walker...but it also didn't. The girl went to walk to the thing, when she heard yelling. Turning her head, she spotted Willy and Aasim arguing, some of the others walking over to see what was happening. When she turned back around, she was shocked to find the figure completely gone. "What the fuck..?" She breathed out, slowly going to see what the fight was about.

Was she losing her mind from stress....or was there really something standing from the gates and watching them.


	5. Marry, Flip, Kill

"What's going on?" Clementine asked, walking over to stand besides Brody. The redhead let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Willy is freakin' out." Brody spoke, this made the boy glare. "I'm not just freaking out! Violet wanted me and Aasim to work together on traps, but he won't listen to anything I say!" Willy shouted. "First off, it's Aasim and I." Brody commented. "This doesn't mean you two have to yell at each other." Louis commented. "Stay out of this." Aasim snapped at him.

Clem rolled her eyes, as the two kept bickering. "What is it you two are even arguing about?" Marlon questioned, fed up with them arguing. "We need traps in the admin building, we need to get a duffel bag of bricks." Aasim explained. "No, we need to get a log, and swing it down on them!" Willy exclaimed. Clem looked at Aasim, and nodded, "We'll do the bag of bricks, it's practical.". "Mines practical too!" Willy retorted. "Willy, no offense but it'll take a while to get the log in the first place." Brody offered, making the child glare at her. "Come on, swinging log will be pretty fucking cool. Especially if you cut up some ends, pierce right through some of those fuckers." Mitch smirked, getting a disgusted look from Brody. "No, it's something a child would say." Aasim stated.

Everyone gasped as Willy punched Aasim in the gut. "Oh come on!" Violet shouted. Willy gasped realizing what he had done, and ran off. "Ugh, Willy get back here!" Brody attempted, but the boy was already gone. She let out a sigh, turning to see Aasim walking to the couches. "Aw, feeling alright there buddy?" Louis asked, sitting down besides him on the couch. "Shut up." Aasim growled out, rubbing his torso. "I know the perfect thing to lighten the mood, a game." Louis smirked, pulling out his deck of cards, and going to shuffling them. Marlon looked at the group, "Well you guys play. I'll go check up on defenses.". "Come on Marlon, play a bit." Louis called out, making the boy stop walking. Clem glanced at Marlon, then the others. There were still a lot of them that didn't want him around.

"Come on Marlon, stay a while." Clem spoke. Marlon glanced at her a bit surprised, and slowly a smile grew on his face. "I guess a few rounds couldn't hurt." Making his way over, Marlon sat in front of his best friend, near the fire. Brody sat down besides Tennessee, looking up as Mitch was walking off. "Where are you goin'?" She asked. "Gonna go back to working on that bomb. It has to work before those fuckers get here." Mitch stated. "Come on Mitch, give your hands a rest. It'll work, I trust you." Brody spoke. Clem looked surprised watching a bit of blush coat the redheaded girls face. No way....no way, Brody liked Mitch..?! Her mouth dropped even more as Mitch walked over, sitting besides Brody. Violet rolled her eyes as he came, and moved. "Hogging up all the room." She muttered, sitting in front of Tennessee.

With everyone there, the cards were passed out. A simple game of truth or dare. Rules were pretty simple, and made by their local Louis of course. Highest card got to ask or dare the lowest card anything they want.

The first round began once everyone got their cards, and Clem let out a sigh as she was the lowest card. "Looks like I'm up. Alright, marry, fuck, kill." Violet spoke. "Vi." Tenn looked at her. Violet let out a sigh, rolling her eyes, "Fine, marry, flip, kill. Brody, Aasim, andddddd Marlon.". Brody and Aasim looked annoyed to be involved, while there was mild curiosity on Marlon's face. Even Louis gave an amused look, and he was clearly interested in Clementine.

Clem let out a loud huff, looking at the three mentioned. "Let's see.... I would marry, Brody." Clem flashed a smile at the girl, "Your smart and get things done.". "That's mighty sweet of ya Clem." Brody smiled, nervously pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "And for flip..." Clem looked between Marlon and Aasim. "Flip, flip, flip." Louis chanted. "Flip, flip, flip!" AJ chanted along, pure innocent boy had no idea what he was saying! Glaring at Louis, Clem glanced back and forth, before finally picking. "Marlon." She spoke. "Good to know your into traitors." Violet scoffed. "Hey, you put me in this game." Marlon shot back at her, rolling his eyes. "And that leaves..." Louis grinned. "This is amazing." Tenn said. "Aasim!" Violet chuckled. "Oh thank god." Aasim breathed out. "What? Too good to marry or flip Clem?" Louis teased. "No, that's not what I-!" Aasim groaned loudly, shaking his head. "Charming Aasim, so charming." Violet chuckled softly, as the game continued.

Putting all their heads together to create various dares and truthes were...interesting to say the least. Like the dare where Clementine made poor poor Aasim kiss a walker cheek. God, he despised them. Well he did, after vomiting his guts out after the dare. "Foul." Brody chuckled softly. "S-Shut up...." Aasim gagged, making Mitch snicker a bit. Could you really blame them? They were a bunch of teenagers.

"We've teased Aasim of having no charm, but I say it's time for a new victim to be punished this round." Louis stated, passing the deck around. Once all the cards were passed, Brody immediately grimaced. "Don't worry, you'll win next time." Tenn spoke. "I hope so....now...don't do nothin' insane." Brody pleaded, not wanting to die of embarrassment. There were walkers and raiders in this world, and yet here she was being a teen. Her embarrassment being top priority. Marlon smirked at the king in his hand, and glanced around. "Brody, you have to kiss your crush.".

The girl's face went bright red, eyes wide. "Excuse me?" She asked. "You heard Marlon, you have to kiss your crush." Clem added to the teasing. "On the lips, no where else. No expectations." Marlon stated. "Brody, you are in the route of love~" Louis sung, getting a glare from Brody. The girl let out an aggrivated sigh, shaking her head. Pursing her lips together, Brody looked to her side, glancing at Mitch. "Mitch close your eyes for a sec." She spoke. "What-" The boys eyes widened as the redhead leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. It wasn't the best kiss, since Brody didn't exactly kiss many folks, but Mitch didn't mind...in fact, he loved it. Slowly his eyes closed, letting her smoothe lips gently press against his.

Slowly Brody pulled away, her face bright red. "Holy shit..." Mitch gasped out, his fingers tracing over his lips slightly. Brody let out an embarrassed chuckle, looking away from the brunette. "Well I'll be damned." Violet smirked. "It's good to see Brody has romantic charm unlike Aasim." Louis said, getting a glare from the other. "That...that was..." Brody was speechless. Mitch glanced at her, giving a smile. "Nice one man, your a matchmaker." Louis snickered. Marlon glanced at the two, giving a sad smile. "Guess so.".

"We'll that seems to be a good place to stop." Louis remarked one Tenn gave a rather...interesting view on the walker's becoming a cycle, and eventually ending. Some people were saddened by the boys words, while others were moved by his words. It gave them....it gave them a new sense of hope. "Keep it up kid, maybe you can write a book with Aasim." Marlon gave Tenn a supportive smile. This made Tennessee grin as he stood up. Everyone began to get up off the couches, going around to do their own things. Clem gave a small smirk as Brody followed Mitch to the picnic tables, watching the boy mess around with the bomb. It was sweet in a way. Everyone was so tense, and little push in the right direction seemed to let them both unintentionally confess their feelings. It was sweet.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go on guard duty." Violet stood up, walking away from the group. Clem looked over, watching her leave, and soon Louis stood too. The boy rubbed his side a bit, before looking at the other two. "Then I will be on piano duty. Come find me, there's a new project I want to try out." Louis spoke, standing up. Clem rose a brow, and finally Marlon stood. "Guess I'll keep practicing my aim. Can't have too much practice." Marlon stated, picking up his bow looking at her, "I can give you some pointers if you want.".

Slowly everyone began to walk in different directions, and Clem looked between the three, silently swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right dears! Mun here ships Marlon and Clementine too, that's why, he was an option!


	6. Target Practice

Giving a small shrug, Clementine walked over to the make shift archery range. The blonde appeared a bit surprised, turning his head towards her. "I'm gonna be honest, I did not expect you to join me.". "Who said I was here for you? I'm here for pointers." Clem spoke, putting her hands on her hips. Marlon gave a small smirk, picking up a spare bow, and handing it to her.

Looking back at the lightly swinging painted log, Marlon pulled back his arm, grimacing slightly. Clem looked slightly worried as he grit his teeth together. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Light blue eyes glanced at her, and he let out a sigh, drawing back an arrow. "No. I'm not fucking okay. Everyone wants me dead." He fired hitting the target dead in the center, "I got raiders involved and now their coming here to potentially kill us all!", he fired another arrow, "And it's all my fucking fault because I'M A COWARD!" Marlon released the third arrow, and Clem yelled in panic as it flung off the wood, knocked off from the other arrows. Clem glared, looking at him. "If you want to help anyone, you need to get that fucking anger under watch." She stated. It nearly got her and Brody killed!

Marlon glared, shaking his head. "I can't believe I even offered you pointers." He growled out, yanking out arrows from the wood. The amber eyes girl looked at him, and soon spoke. "If you don't want to believe it, why did you ask me to come?" Clem asked. She would've liked to hang out with Louis, but something urged her to try and talk to Marlon. "It's because I-!" His words seemed to be caught in his throat, and an aggrivated sigh parted his lips, Marlon yanking the second arrow out. The lack of respomse shocked her. Marlon shook his head, staring at the ground with a sigh. "I...it doesn't fucking matter." Marlon shook his head, moving to start taking aim again. Clementine looked at him, getting an idea.

"How about this, I beat you at archery, and you tell me what's on your mind." She said, making him look at her confused. "Hey, if I'm checking on you I want something in it for me too." Clem drew an arrow back, looking at the target. It took a moment for him to process, but slowly Marlon nodded. "Your on." Marlon spoke, drawing an arrow back as well.

Several arrows later, Clem smirked at Marlon's awe struck face. "What the fuck?" He gaped, making Clem smirk. "I am pretty talented." Clem said, before turning to look at him, "Now cough it up. What's wrong with you?". Marlon sighed, putting the bow down, and looking at her. "Not here..." He sighed out.

Why on earth did Clementine agree to follow him to the office? He had acted out brashly, and tried to frame her only several weeks ago. Yet here she was, following him to the headmaster's office. Oh god, Violet was gonna be pissed if she found out they went in there. After all, she was unoffically put into role of leader. So of course, she'd reasonably freak finding out her least favorite person in the school was inside her technical office. But that didn't stop them. Opening the door, Marlon smiled seeing a familar canine lying down on the mattress. "Hey there pretty girl." Marlon knelt down, smiling at the dog. Rosie gave a happy whine, rubbing her face against Marlon's hand. Clem couldn't help but crack a sad smile. It was saddening to her. Marlon came off as a genuinely nice guy when they first met, and he was for the most part. But then Brody revealed what he had done, and now here they were.

Any day now they would have to fight a bunch of raiders. And it could end anyway, and a lot of those ways were terrifying to imagine.

"Ahem." Clem lightly coughed to catch Marlon's attention. The blonde looked up, and pat the dogs head one last time before standing. "No more delaying Marlon, just spit it out." Clem stated. He looked at her, letting out an aggrivated sigh. "I'm not the best when it comes to the emotional support shit." Marlon scoffed, leaning against the desk sadly. Clem's features began to slowly soften, "What do you mean..? Weren't your parents supportive?". Marlon let out a loud scoff, folding his arms over his chest. "What support could get from a doped up mom and a deadbeat dad?" Marlon questioned, causing Clem to frown.

In all these years of the apocalypse, Clementine had honestly forgotten there were parents or guardians like that. Neglect, abusive, she didn't know those things. She only knew the love from her parents, the guidance from Lee, and the joy from Javier.

"Marlon...I...I didn't know." She breathed out. He avoided eye contact, letting out a soft breathe of air. "I never had that kind of emotional support or guidance. The closest I got was Louis' mom." Marlon confessed. Louis' mom? She knew they had been friends for a long time, but now she was starting to question the friendship of the two boys. "Louis' mom? What do you mean by that?" She asked. The boy before her cracked a small smile, as he began to speak.

"When I was in kindergarten, I was...a pretty angry kid." Marlon began. "Never would've guessed." Marlon glared as she interuppted, "Sorry, continue.". "Got sent to her class after picking fights with too many kids. They put me in her class, it was a special ed class. Said it was only fair since, you know, I was in there for anger management. But being a kid that got no attention from home, I never learned how to control it.... Lou's mom was the closest I got to a person that was there to support me. That entire year... it was life changing...but then next thing I knew, it was over. Got put in first grade with some asshat that only saw us as problem children. I never had that kind of shit. That support. I never learned. I mean, I had Louis, and don't get me wrong, I am so thankful for him, but....I never had that.".

Clem silently stared at him, at a loss for wrods. Marlon glanced at her, taking a deep breathe. "How many people do you tell that too..?" Clem hesitantly asked. "No one." Marlon spoke, surprising her. He trusted her enough to tell her..? "What? Do I sound like a fucking clown to you? Confessing my dark secrets, and you mock me?" Marlon growled out, glaring at her. "NO! It's just.." Clem took a deep sigh, "I don't know how to feel. We've been at a strange standing ever since that night, and now here you are telling me your history.". He slowly relaxed, "Guess it is a bit confusing... I never really told anyone, and the person I naturally talked with ended up with a gut full of lead two weeks ago.". There was no doubt that Marlon fucked up big time... but right now... all Clem could see was someone who was hurting, who regretted what they did.

"I fucked up, and I'm a coward... I tried to be a strong leader, be the leader everyone needed, I couldn't afford to break, and yet I did. I broke and fucked shit up.".

The girl looked at him for a long moment, not knowing what to say. "Marlon, you don't need to keep up this strong front. Your allowed to rely on others Marlon." She stated, walking to Marlon. Marlon looked at her with sad light blue eyes, "Like who? Everyone wants me dead or gone.". Clem looked him in the eyes, thinking deeply on how she felt about Marlon. No matter how much she tried on denying it, the girl had some feelings for the blonde boy... there... definitely were some feelings, and they weren't too clear. To play it safe, Clem took a deep sigh, speaking.

"Friends have to stick together." She said. Marlon shook his head, but a small smile quirked his lips. "Friends, huh? And here I thought you hated my guts." Marlon spoke. "No, that would be Violet." Clem quipped, forming a bit of a smile herself. The stance broke, and Marlon soon stood up. "Anyway...thanks for checking up on me, and letting me give you 'pointers'." Marlon spoke. "Don't let it go over your head mullet." Clem chuckled at the look on his face. Before Marlon could say anything, AJ called for Clementine. "Guess that's my que." She said. "Fine, go have fun with your kid." Marlon said, watching her leave the office.


	7. The Schoolyard

Clem made her way outside, watching AJ chat with Tenn. "Look at the weirdo you raised Clem. Distracted from lookout." She smiled to herself, looking out. Ruby was standing on lookout, and even Aasim was up there. Maybe he was trying to do a quick confession. At least he'd actually tell her, instead of being dared too like Brody and Mitch. But this was Aasim, the likelihood of him confessing was slim.

Grinning a bit to herself, Clem walked around the courtyard, seeing who she could talk to. Ruby glanced at the girl watching her leave, then turned to Aasim. "Sounds like yal were havin fun with that game." Ruby spoke. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as the boy besides her gagged. "Was the walker a bad kisser?" She teased. Aasim looked up, appalled as a hand was over his mouth. "How did you know?" He asked. "Omar told me, said he watched yal play while he took over stick sharpening for Brody." A sweet laugh parted from her lips, making Aasim's face warm up. Her laugh... it was one of the things that kept him sane. It was so light, and so sweet. Heh, it was really nice hearing it come from their favorite Southern nurse, especially since she was the one that tended to come off...harsh with her critique. But it was something she liked about her.

Thinking back to the truth or dare game, Aasim's face reddened more. Brody took the dare. She kissed her crush. She kissed Mitch. Maybe he could do the exact same thing.

Aasim looked at her, and let out a silent gasp as Ruby put her palm against his forehead. "You feelin' good sug? Your all red." Ruby asked, looking at him. His mouth opened, but no words came out. Great. Charming. Absolutely charming Aasim. He attempted to speak again, but closed his mouth, letting out an annoyed sigh as he looked away from the red headed girl. This was mortifying. It was almost as bad as when he was forced to kick the walker head. Hell, it MIGHT BE worse! Okay, that was an exaggeration. Kissing the walker head was a terrible mistake.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me your startin' to lose hope already." Her words honestly surprised him. Quickly turning around, he looked at the girl before him, "Ugh, no it's not that..!". The boy let a sigh out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on Aasim, we're gonna be fine." Ruby gave him a smile, "The defenses are up and so are the traps. I know that, after all, it is your brick trap, and knowing you, Mr. Backup Plan B, C, and D, we'll be perfectly fine.".

This made his stomach flutter, his face more red."Y-Yeah..." Aasim stuttered, out, rubbing his arm. Ruby gave a small chuckle, "Your a dork.". His face went bright red as she placed a gentle kiss on his chin, making they boys eyes widen. Putting a hand on his cheek, he looked at her shocked, mouth agape. "I woulda kissed ya on the lips, but after that dare." She gave a small chuckle, climbing down the ladder and leaving the tower, leaving a stunned Aasim. "Holy shit..." He breathed out, climbing down smiling a bit.

"Well that was painful to watch." Clementine muttered to herself, walking to the tower, but stopped for a moment. AJ was still chatting with Tenn, maybe she could afford a few minutes to do some quick talking with the others.

Moving away from the tower, Clem walked around, seeing everyone at the courtyard. Brody finished sharpening the sticks, putting the up to help with the barricade. Violet and Omar were pushing some more furniture against the front gates, getting that last second fortification. Willy watched an anticipation as Mitch began working together the last bomb. Louis was setting up a few more walker head pikes around the school, aesthetic he said. Marlon was putting up some more of the banners up, Rosie close to him. Clem doubted that it would scare them off, but it was a nice look. Even though she herself would not pledge to the school.

Everyone seemed to be doing their jobs just fine, it was good to see everyone prepping, doing what they can for when the raiders finally came. Taking a deep breathe, Clem began to walk around the courtyard, talking with everyone, best to get everything out while you still could.

Approaching Omar and Violet first, she looked at the barricade that was against the front gates. "Think it'll work?" Clem asked, looking at it. The two before her stopped pushing the desk they were working on moving, and faced her. "It fucking better." Violet stated. "If it doesn't, it'll at least slow them down. We might get enough time to have someone go upstairs and take high ground." Omar offered. "That's actually a really good idea. Who do you think should cover us from above?" Violet asked, looking at Clem. The girl furrowed her brows, thinking. Marlon was an excellent shot, but she doubted any one trusted him to cover them. There was also Aasim, pretty good shot as well.

"Aasim will go upstairs to the admin building to cover us. That way if we need to retreat, there will be someone to cover us." Clem explained, making Violet nod. "Alright, we got cover from above. That plus all our defenses should be enough." Violet spoke. "Gotta keep up the good faith." Omar remarked, before going back to putting furniture against the gate. "I'll let you two get back to work." Clem spoke about to walk away when a shout caught her attention. "Hey Clem, come here, I wanna talk to you for a second!" Louis called to her, making the girl look over and smile. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed AJ making his way to the watchtower....she could spend a few more minutes waiting.

Walking to the boy, she gave and apologetic smile, "Sorry for not helping you with your project.". Louis glanced at her, and lowered the bow, giving a smile. "It's fine, I saw you go with Marlon." There was...an interesting look on his face, "What did you two talk about?". This kinda surprised her. Louis noticed the look she gave her, "I didn't mean to be nosey, I just....he's my best friend." Louis sighed out, "And even if this goes right.... he might get kicked out.". Clem glanced over to where Marlon was, then turned back to the sad looking musician.

"He won't...because I've seen that he can help us. I've made my vote that Marlon stays." Louis beamed at her words, "Now don't get to excited. We still have to think if the others change their votes. Plus, I don't need Violet getting angry at me.". "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone Clem. Heh...your a really good friend. To me and a bunch of the others. People normally stop listening after the piano and jokes, but you don't". Now seemed as good of a time as any.

"So, um, I like you a lot. Like, like you. As more than friends." There was a bit of a stunned silence on his face. "No jokes? Nothing?" Clem questioned. "When you said you had feelings for someone during the game, I was hoping it was me. And it is. Holy shit, it's me!" God, he was fucking dork. "Gotta admit, of all the things I saw coming, you having a crush on me was not it. Stabbing me in my sleep though, yes. Declaration of-" Clem shut him up by leaning forward, kissing him gently on the lips. When they pulled away, he looked shocked for a moment, before beaming, letting out a soft chuckle. Clem smiled back at him, enjoying the moment...but good things never last.

"THE RAIDERS ARE HERE!" AJ's voice echoed through the school yard.


	8. Down Come The Walls

No one wasted anytime, all gathering in the center. "So, they really came..." Brody nervously remarked, biting her nails. "They finally showed up." Violet scoffed, folding her arms. "We're ready." Aasim spoke, everyone standing in a circle. "AJ says there's at least four more people, all carrying guns. And carts, probably to carry people away." Clem explained. Brody shuddered, "Jesus Christ...". The red head begam rubbing her arms as she gulped. "Oh. no." Willy looked concerned. "Assholes." Mitch growled out. "I can't believe their really here." Ruby whimpered. "If they get inside, I'll keep them focused on me. Giving Aasim time to move up to the admin building, and take cover from the balcony. It'll also give Willy and Mitch plenty of time to set the bomb up." Clem informed. "I'll set it under those carts. It'll work, I promise." Mitch gave a proud smirk. "And here everyone was worried about your bomb thing." Marlon spoke, getting a glare from the brunette, making him shut up.

"If they manage to get in, we fall back." Clem stated. "Them bear traps I hid around will slow em down, make it easier for us to run back." Brody said, struggling to keep her composure. "Those traps in and out of the admin building will definitely help the playing fields." Louis gestured to the building. "Exactly." Clem responded, "Right into everyone's traps.". "They're in for a rude fuckin' surprise. Those duffel bags will break bones, easy." Aasim stated, hitting his fist against his palm. Damn, rarely got to see Aasim like this. Kinda fun to see honestly.

Louis looked at the others nervously, before his eyes fell onto the girl he had kissed not to long ago. "So...any final words of wisdom?" Louis asked. "Don't call them final words man." Marlon said, making Louis smile a bit. "Clem, ya got this." Brody gave her a comforting smile, "Your a fighter.". "Hell yeah, you fought the raiders and won. Well, sorta." Marlon remarked. "Marlon, shut up." Violet groaned.

Looking at the ten other kids before her, Clem spoke, "No matter what happens, look out for-".

A loud bang went off, making everyone gasp as Omar fell to the ground clutching his leg. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Aasim exclaimed, everyone backing up in shock and panic. "Oh no oh no-!" Ruby panicked. "Oh, fuck!" Louis shouted. Everyone was panicking, looking around. Brody moved to Omar's side, wide eyed at the injury. Clem looked back, shocked finding a sniper. "SNIPER!" Marlon shouted. "Hide, now!" Clem yelled. Everyone followed her words, running as Clem ran to Brody's side. Aasim grabbed his bow, bolting inside the admin building. "Hold on Omar." Brody quickly said. "Come on." Clem grunted, helping the other girl drag Omar to safety, "AJ, hide!". The young boy wasted no time, rushing to cover with Ruby.

"Come on, push!" A male voice from behind the gates shouted, the two girl pulling Omar back. "Clementine?! I know you're in there!" Terror crossed Brody's features, while Clem glared in fury. "Clementine?" Lilly called out again. Both girls grunted, pulling Omar behind a few flipped over tables. "God, their here, their here." Brody breathed out, taking a deep breathe. "Oh God, shit, no!" Omar gasped out, clutching his leg. "Shit, Ruby's on the other side." Brody grimaced. Clem looked up in alarm, watching a molotov get tossed over the gates, setting their barricade on fire immediately. "Oh no, the barricade!" Brody exclaimed. "Brody breath!" Clem warned, looking around and seeing her bow on the table. "Go, go. I-I'll alright." Omar grunted out, looking up to Clem, "You don't have much time...Go!". Brody frowned, looking at the other before running over to where the others were. She vaulted over the small wall that they hid behind, and crouched down with Ruby and AJ, picking up some rocks. Clem wasted no time, grabbing her bow, and flipping the table over as a shield.

To everyone's horror, the gates finally gave way, burning. Lilly walked forward, Abel and two other raiders behind her. Behind them was a horse, a large metal cage attached to them. "Jesus..." Brody breathed out, getting shushed. They all hid anxious, watching the raiders enter their home. Some were clearly disturbed by the walker heads that were placed around. Guess Louis was a master of style and traps. "The fuck is all of this?" The raider with a beard asked. "Focus. They're just scarecrows." A female raider said.

Clem could see Mitch and Willy sneaking around, the bomb with them thankfully. Clem prayed to Lee and everyone else she knew in heaven. "Please let this work." She thought.

"Guess they took us seriously." Abel spoke, looking at all the preparation they had done. Lilly stepped forward, glaring, "Spread out.". Brody felt her throat tighten, watching of the raiders hear Mitch and Willy. "No, Mitch." Brody breathed out, making Violet look at her in alarm, shushing her. Mitch quickly backed up, seeing the woman noticed them. The two boys held their breath, the woman walked forward. Clem looked over nervous, ready to step out and catch their attention.

"Lilly!" Everyone looked up in surprise, seeing Marlon step out of his cover, and slowly approach the woman with his hands on his bow. Louis was wide eyed in panic, staying in cover though. What the fuck was Marlon doing...?! Clem slowly backed up, staying behind the table. "What's happening...?" Omar whimpered out, glancing through the cracks of the picnic table. "Marlon stepped out." She whispered, shocking the other. Clem kept a hesitant grip on her bow, glancing out from her cover every now and then. "Leave, or I shoot." Marlon stopped, drawing an arrow back. "You won't get the chance." Abel scoffed, the man besides him keeping his gun on the blonde.

Lilly smirked, looking at the sniper, raising a hand telling them to stand down. Once that was done, she turned to Marlon. "It's been a long time since I've gotten any new kids from you. How's the arm?" She asked. Marlon simply glared at her, "Leave.". "Come on, Marlon. Make this easy for the both of us. Where's our new recruits?" Lilly asked, looking around. "They aren't yours!" Marlon shouted, this seemed to annoy Lilly. "We had a deal." She said, not noticing Mitch and Willy moving to the back of the cage.

"The deals fucking through you bitch!" Marlon exclaimed, "I've made that mistake once with Minnie and Sophie, I won't let happen again, the deals off. And it's been over ever sense you came back and attacked us!". Clem was... impressed. When Marlon stood, she had expected him to rat them out again. Like Brody said he promised to do with her and AJ.

The woman glared, walking to Marlon slowly. "You have decided to finally have some guts." Marlon glared at her, keeping his aim strong, "Shame, I was looking forward to more trades. Oh well.". Lilly grabbed the back of Marlon's head, pulling his body forward, the teen's body tensing as her knife went into his stomach. "Would've been easier for you to just be a coward." Lilly dragged her knife across his stomach, and kicked Marlon back. "MARLON!!!" Louis screamed out in horror, blowing their cover. Violet immediately tried to pull him back, keep him from running out. Clem went wide eyed watching the blonde fall, bleeding profusely. "YOU BITCH!" Clem shouted, shooting at the raider's. Lilly scowled, ready to fire, when there was a woosh sound behind her.

She looked back shocked, as the bomb went off, knocking the raiders onto their feet. "DAMNIT!" Lilly shouted. Clem frowned, looking at Marlon's still form, her aim trembling slightly. "Everyone, go back!" She shouted, and Ruby, Willy, Mitch, and AJ retreated inside the admin building. Firing one last arrow, Clementine followed.


	9. Aftermath

The group of them rushed inside, making their way up the stairs as the raiders followed. "They killed Marlon...! They killed him and we're next!" Ruby panicked. "Ruby breath, we aren't going to die!" Clem stated, before heading to Aasim's trap. It better work. Pulling out her knife, she waited until was right underneath it, and cut the rope, dropping the duffel bag. "NO!" The female raider screamed, glaring at all the children above. "Come on!" Aasim shouted, making Clem look up and see him at the top of the staircase. Wasting no time, the others rushed up, joining him on the stairwell as Abel and the other raider make their way upstairs. Looking at the couch, Clem moved forward.

"Mitch, help me push!" Clementine demanded. The boy wasted no time, rushing over to help her. Both grunted, as the pushed the couch forward. The woman glared, raising her gun. Clem let out a loud heave, shoving the couch down the stairs with Mitch. The woman let out a yelp as the couch pinned her down, the gun going off.

"AASIM!" Willy screamed in horror, making Mitch and Clem turn around in shock. The bullet pierced through the boys face, hitting him in the eye. "Oh god!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her mouth in horror. Mitch looked back in panic, seeing Abel coming up the stairs, clutching a molotov. "Mitch, grab him and go!" Clem shouted. "We don't even know if he's breathing!" Mitch exclaimed. Clem glared, pressing her fingers against Aasim's neck, finding a faint pulse. "He's breathing!" She shouted, making Mitch pick the injured boy up. Just in time too, as Abel tossed the molotov, sending a row of fire between them. Mitch backed up, holding Aasim, before running with Willy and Ruby. "Hold on, we'll meet back with ya!" Ruby coughed, before running after the others. Wasting no time, Clem rushed inside the office with AJ, coughing from the smoke.

Outside was complete chaos. Violet tried hiding as the raiders fired at them, trying to keep cover. "Damnit Louis, snap out of it, we need you!" She pleaded, ducking down to look at him. The boy was in shock, still horrified what happened to Marlon. This went from bad to shit so fast! Peaking out of her cover, Violet saw Brody firing her bow at some other raiders. She moved the second the two raider's ran inside, and was by Marlon currently. Omar...dammit Omar got dragged away earlier. Shaking her head, Violet grabbed Louis' shoulders, giving them a violent shake, "Louis snap out of it! We need you, if you don't snap out of it more people will die!". Getting no response, she slapped him, bringing the boy back, "MOVE IT LOUIS! Marlon wouldn't want us to lose!". After a moment of hesitation, the boy nodded, helping Violet try and shoot Lilly.

Clem yelled as she fell from the balcony with Abel, grunting as she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she soon realized someone was screaming. Looking around, she gasped seeing she had landed on Abel, the man's leg broken. How the hell was he still alive after everything?! Losing an arm from the train station, getting shot by AJ in the office, and now both of the falling off the balcony?! He was a fucking cockroach!

Slowly pushing herself up, she was shocked to find her face at the end of Lilly's gun once again. To her surprise though, the woman seemed to struggle. "Shit, this should be easy." Lilly grimaced. Clem glared up at the woman she had known since she was 8, and with every ounce of venom she said these words. "I'll see you in hell." She growled out. Lilly glared, "You'll be there a lot sooner than you.". "I don't mind waiting." Clem spat out, closing her eyes.

Violet's eyes widened watching Lilly put her finger on the trigger, and wasted no time. With a loud cry of anger, she lunged forward, tackling Lilly down, the gun fire ringing in the air. Violet grunted, as she struggled to keep Lilly pinned. Clem looked over shocked, ready to crawl forward help, only to yelp as Abel grabbed her leg, pulling her back. Looking back, she glared, kicking the man in the nose. Abel yelled, but kept trying, attempted to grab her again, when to both of their shocks, Marlon stabbed the man in the hand. Clem looked at the deathly pale teen mortified, and Marlon let out a pained gasp as one hand wrapped around his stomach in attempts to keep his organs inside, and the other was gripping the knife.

Before she could try to help him, a scream caught their attention. Clementine's eyes widened watching scream, being dragged across the schoolyard. Not far was Brody being tackled down, dragged away by the foot, the redhead screaming as she clawed at the ground. Louis grunted as he was shoved back by the sniper, struggling against her. Clem bit her lip, looking at Marlon. "Go..!" He gasped out. Biting her lip, Clem got up to her feet, picking up her bow. Looking around, she felt her heart beat rapidly, hearing all three screaming. She had to make a choice and fast. Seeing Violet being dragged away after saving her, she took a breathe, firing. The raider yelled, letting go of Violet. The blonde girl turned to her, giving a thankful smile, before running to cover.

Louis grunted as he was shoved towards the cage, and struck in the back of the head, falling on top of Omar and Willy. "Louis!" Clem cried out in horror, and saw Brody being dragged away. AJ ran out of the admin building, looking up in shock. The boy glared, lifting his gun to shot, but a look of horror cross their faces as nothing happened... oh god he used his second bullet on Abel! Clem could only watch helplessly as Brody was knocked out and tossed into the cage.

"We cut our losses!" Lilly shouted, firing at all the walkers that started piling in from the noise, "Fall back! Pull in and fall back!". The sniper slapped the horse, letting it neigh and run off with the cage that held four of their friends. "No!" Clem glared, watching Lilly throw down a molotov, and run off after the other raiders. The others stood behind her shocked, Violet event trying to hit one with her arrows.

"Clem!" AJ shouted, making her look over, and see the walkers limp into the school, some setting on fire from the fire. Shit! "Everyone stay back!" Clem shouted. They wasted no time, running to cover. Rushing forward, Clem readied her bow, launching arrow at every walker that came around. To her surprise, Mitch rushed over, helping her out by stabbing any walker that wasn't on fire. Giving Clem a nod, Mitch yelled stabbing another walker in the head.

It took a while...but it was...it was over. Clem walked forward slowly, looking at all the damage that had been done. Their gates busted open, countless walker bodies on littering the ground, and fires spreading through the school. Mitch frowned, before walking away to check on the others, especially Aasim. Clem glanced over, seeing AJ walk up, making her feel better...at least it did until she heard the whining.

Turning around, Clem frowned, seeing Marlon barely conscious. Some of the others were gathered around him, and slowly Clem walked over. Marlon weakly looked up to her, clutching his torso, his entire sleeve stained red. "Marlon..." Clem whispered out, kneeling to his level. He gave her a weak smile, before coughing heavily, crimson running down his lips. Ruby glanced at Clem tearfully, shaking her head. Clem's frown grew, watching the girl walk off...shit. AJ slowly walked over, looking down at Marlon. "Hey kid..." He managed to utter out. "Hey Marlon..." AJ frowned, "I don't think your a monster anymore...not like them.". This made him weakly smile, "Thanks kid...I'm glad...I got to redeem myself...". "You did Marlon, you saved us, gave the bomb time to go off..." Clem spoke. 

Marlon smiled, before bursting into a painful coughing fit. He didn't have much longer before he bled out. Weakly looking at Clem, there was a pleading look on his face. "Clem...you....you gotta get them back...you have to get my best friend back..." He wheezed out, holding out his hand. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, and Clem sucked back the tears, taking Marlon's hand, "I'll get them back... I promise.". Marlon weakly smiled one last time, before his head slowly fell, his grip on her hand going weak. Grimacing, Clem slowly pulled out her knife, and stabbed him in the head. "Goodbye Marlon..."

Getting up, Clem walked over to where the others stood. To her surprise Aasim was standing, eye bandaged up heavily, and leaning on Mitch and Ruby, "Shit...". Violet frowned, looking at the damage. "They took them... Omar, Willy, and Brody." Violet frowned turning to the gates, "And goddamnit Louis...!". There was an unusual sadness in her voice...it broke Clem's heart. Despite all their disagreements...the two were best friends. "We're getting them back." Clem stated. "Yes we fucking are." Mitch growled out. "How though..we don't know where they are." Aasim grunted out. "But we have someone who does." Violet remarked, and all of them turned, glaring in rage at Abel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be statuses....damn that was rough..


	10. In The Pines

Marlon DEAD  
\- Marlon was surprised when you agreed to keep him in the school  
\- Marlon was confident in your friendship with him and confessed his history to you

You allowed Brody to be KIDNAPPED  
\- Brody was relieved she finally got to reveal her crush  
\- Brody was thankful you calmed her down during preparations

You left Mitch ENRAGED  
\- Mitch was shocked to find out Brody liked him too  
\- During the vote, Mitch was irritated that you voted to keep Marlon inside the school

Abel CAPTURED  
\- Abel was annoyed when you told Marlon and Violet to shot  
\- Abel was impressed when Marlon stepped up to distract Lilly

You left ??? WATCHFUL  
\- During preparations, you noticed someone watching you, although you were unable to figure out who they were

You left Aasim WOUNDED  
\- Aasim was enlightened when Ruby kissed him  
\- Aasim became focused when his trap was chosen

You allowed Louis to be KIDNAPPED  
\- Louis was happy when you hung out with him  
\- Louis was eccstatic when you confessed your feelings to him  
\- Louis felt betrayed that you let him be kidnapped after hanging out with him

You left Lilly UNCONVINCED  
\- When you first met her, Lilly was furious that you called her an evil bitch  
\- Lilly was proud taking four of the students

You left Violet VENGEFUL  
\- Violet was disheartened when you didn't hand out with her  
\- Violet was horrified watching the raider's attack the school

The State of the School:  
Omar was KIDNAPPED  
Rosie was loyal after you let her owner stay  
Willy was KIDNAPPED  
Ruby was depressed watching her friends get hurt and taken  
Tennessee was left confused after Lilly mentioned his sisters  
AJ was unsatisfied for not stopping Lilly or Abel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that...its over..


End file.
